1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a multiple-contact micron connector, and more particularly to a micron connector in which the first type terminal resiliently tightly clamps two sides of the second type terminal to form two electric contacts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show an existent micron connector applied to telecommunication products. The micron connector includes a base seat main body 91, a socket main body 92, first type terminals 93 and second type terminals 94. Two sides of the base seat main body 91 are respectively parallelly formed with multiple terminal receptacles 911. A fixing seat 912 is disposed on outer side of each terminal receptacle 911. An insertion cavity 912a is formed in the fixing seat 912. A fixing pin 931 of the first type terminal 93 is correspondingly inserted in the insertion cavity 912a of the fixing seat 912. A tail end contact pin 932 of the first type terminal 93 extends into the terminal receptacle 911. The socket main body 92 has two sidewalls 921. The distance H1 between the two sidewalls 921 is equal to or slightly smaller than the distance H2 between inner sides of the fixing seats 912 on two sides of the base seat main body 91. Accordingly, the socket main body 92 can be correspondingly inserted in the base seat main body 91. The inner sides of the two sidewalls 921 of the socket main body 92 are respectively parallelly formed with multiple terminal cavities 922 for firmly inserting the second type terminal 94 therein. When the socket main body 92 is inserted into the base seat main body 91, a rear section 941 of the second type terminal 94 correspondingly resiliently contacts with one side of the tail end contact pin 932 of the first type terminal 93 to electrically connect the first type and second type terminals 93, 94.
The above micron connector has very small volume. The length of such micron connector is about 5xcx9c40 mm (varied with the number of accommodated terminals). The width of such micron connector is about 4 mm. The pitch between adjacent terminals is only below about 0.5 mm. Therefore, the tail end contact pin 932 of the first type terminal 93 can be only resiliently micro-biased to lean against outer side of the rear section 941 of the second type terminal 94 to electrically connect the first type and second type terminals 93, 94. The base seat main body 91 and the socket main body 92 are made of plastic material. Due to contraction of the material, in manufacturing, the distance H2 between the fixing seats 912 of the base seat main body 91 or the distance H1 between the two sidewalls 921 of the socket main body 92 is often unequal to the originally designed size. Therefore, it often takes place that the distance is too long and the tail end contact pin 932 of the first type terminal 93 can hardly resiliently tightly lean against outer side of the rear section 941 of the second type terminal 94. This leads to poor contact.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a multiple-contact micron connector including: a base seat main body, a longitudinal insertion channel being formed on upper end face of the base seat main body, a central partitioning board being disposed at a center of the insertion channel, two sides of the partitioning board being respectively parallelly formed with multiple terminal receptacles; a socket main body, two sides of the socket main body being parallelly formed with multiple terminal receptacles, whereby the socket main body can be correspondingly inserted in the insertion channel of the base seat main body; multiple first type terminals respectively inserted in the terminal receptacles of the base seat main body, each first type terminal having a U-shaped section bridged over a support board on outer side of the terminal receptacle, a rear end of a first leg of the U-shaped section being radially bent to form a connecting pin for connecting with a circuit board, a resilient arm extending from a rear end of a second leg of the U-shaped section, a contact pin upward extending from a rear end of the resilient arm; and multiple second type terminals each having a U-shaped section inserted in and bridged over the terminal receptacle of the socket main body, a top end of a first leg of the U-shaped section being bent to form a horizontal connecting section for connecting with another circuit board, a resilient section being integrally connected with a second leg of the U-shaped section, a contact section upright integrally extending from a rear end of the resilient section, whereby when the socket main body is correspondingly inserted into the insertion channel of the base seat main body, the second leg of the U-shaped section of the first type terminal resiliently abuts against the first leg of the U-shaped section of the second type terminal to form a first electric contact and the contact pin of the rear end of the first type terminal resiliently contacts with the contact section of the rear end of the second type terminal to form a second electric contact.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: